


Mayoral Duties

by CodenameLadyLuck



Series: My Kind of Trouble [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Mild Smut, OTP Feels, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLadyLuck/pseuds/CodenameLadyLuck
Summary: Hancock has trouble dealing with Maya's little surprise when he has meetings to attend to.





	Mayoral Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot that I wrote for a tumblr ask.

Hancock threw his hands up in the air, defeated. He’d been looking for Maya everywhere since he first opened his eyes and realised she wasn’t there anymore. It was just plain unlike her to take off first thing like that. She knew how he worried and waking up without her these days was just the kind of thing that made him question if he was going crazy. Hell, he often thought she was just a figment of his imagination half the time, how could someone so perfect ever really want him?

A quick glance at the grandfather clock in the corner of the attic and he sighed, realising the day wasn’t going to wait for him and he had those damn appointments to keep. The ghoul made his way down the stairs and lazily strolled towards his office.

_ Of course Fred was here at the crack of dawn _ . Damn junkie had his supplies ransacked when he was stupid enough to try and scam Red and her gang. Now here he was, sat in front of Hancock’s metal desk, twitching like a dying bloodbug and trying to figure out how he could convince the Mayor to let him give an IOU in exchange for some quick chems. 

Hancock’s brow furrowed further. _ He was really not in the mood this morning. _

“Fred if you’re here to play the victim again, I suggest you stop wasting my time.” He snapped, pulling out his chair to sit down and crossing his legs on top of the desk to rest them.

“Hancock…Come on, how long have we been friends? Don’t you remember when you first came to town? Young lad lookin’ for a fix and who was there?” Fred began, arms open dramatically and the warmest nostalgic tone to accompany that crooked smile.

Hancock rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as the typical morning comedown set in.

Fred continued to speak, like the buzz of an insect that Hancock couldn’t focus on, something about cutting the mentats with baby aspirin to make them go twice as far and thus getting twice the caps. The pain in the mayor’s head consumed him. He had to shut him up,

“…Those Diamond City kids wouldn’t have a clue! Just ten tins to get me back–”

“ENOUGH! Alright, alright! I ain’t unreasonable. Ten tins and I want 600 caps by next Sunday. Go see Fahrenheit and get the fuck out of here before I change my mind.” Hancock growled, cutting him off and rubbing his temples.

Fred didn’t question it, just bowing and clasping his hands together in a prayer like motion to silently thank the agitated Mayor as he backed out. Hancock looked to the clock once more, this one stationed above the doorway to his office, only ten minutes had passed. 

_ It felt like ten hours… _

There was still 20 minutes until his next appointment. KL-E-0 wanting to discuss the   _ “No Shoot on Sight” _ rule he’d implemented after the trigger-happy assaultron had nearly put poor old Kent’s eye out. The mayor placed his legs to the floor and rummaged in his drawer for his trusty inhaler of Jet, he knew he was sure as hell going to need it today.

As he closed the drawer, he almost jumped out of his skin as a delicate hand was there waving up at him. Before he could react properly, that familiar face peered out and smiled up at him with a cheeky grin.

“How long have you been down there? More importantly, why are you down there?” He grinned back, chuckling as he cupped her face endearingly. It was amazing how she worked better than a hit of Med-X. Managing to make all the bad go away just by her presence. Instantly his headache subsided.

“Someone’s grumpy today. I thought you were going to turn feral on old Fred.” Maya giggled and rubbed her cheek into his palm. “I’ve been here about an hour now. I wanted to surprise you when you went to do your Mayoral duties… But well, Fred came in and I had to keep quiet or he’d notice me. The surprise would have been ruined. Though I guess it kind of is anyway.” She pouted and rested her head in his lap so he could stroke her ebony hair.

“What’s ruined, Sunshine? You surprised me alright, my heart still aint calm. But maybe that’s the jet.” Hancock chuckled and handed her the inhaler after he’d finished his hit.

“This wasn’t how I wanted to surprise you, silly. I can make you jump anytime. I had something a little more fun in mind.” Maya teased, eyebrow raised as she accepted the chem and placed it between her plump, rose lips.

“Oh really? And are you gonna let me in on what this fun little plan was?” He coaxed, amused at the effort she’d gone through for a silly joke. “Come on, get out of there and give me a real good morning.”

“Nope…You want to know then you’ll just have to wait and see.” Maya winked mischievously, handing him the jet before slipping back into the crevice of a hiding space. Hancock shook his head as he inhaled the vapour, he had an idea of what was going on but he could never be certain with his Sunshine.

Moments passed and the sassy assaultron finally made her appearance, sauntering into the office as if she owned the place and making her case passionately before Hancock even looked up at her.

“You of all people should know a woman has to defend herself Hancock.” She asserted fiercely, practically shaking her hips at him as she paced back and forth. Hancock had to laugh.

“I aint denying that sister. All I’m sayin’ is you gotta make sure they’re hostile.” He was about to make the point that six foot tall assaultron was hardly a damsel in distress but he knew better. KL-E-0’s sensors whirred slightly and she continued to make the case for her… _ colourful _ …alternative policy, when Hancock’s attention was taken by the sudden sensation of two hands travelling up his legs and into his lap.

He didn’t dare look down, not wanting to give away anything to the robot who was monitoring his every move.

_ Really, Sunshine? Right now? _

He placed the red inhaler to his lips, nodding along as if he were agreeing with his guest as Maya undid the flag fastened around his middle.

“…What if they lure me in with false pretences? Hack me to kill all of you before I know what’s going on.” KL-E-0 continued.

“I’d like to think maybe one of us would notice, sister. Maybe even stand a chance before you wiped us all out.” Hancock chuckled in response. Before he was finished laughing, he was forced to gasp, sucking in the air as Maya’s hand reached inside his pants and gripped his length confidently with her lithe fingers.

KL-E-0 hadn’t noticed. Too impassioned by her speech about robot rights and discrimination to notice the mayor’s demeanour changing as he was worked mercilessly, hard in no time at all.  

“….and what’s your answer to that hm? Because I got circuits instead of veins I don’t deserve the same treatment?!”

“W-what?” He was snapped back to reality momentarily “No Daisy keeps her shotgun ready because….Oh fuck..” Hancock groaned, fighting the need for his eyes to roll back in his head as he felt that familiar warmth envelop him. Maya’s tongue danced around the tip before the moist heaven of her mouth took him in his entirety, right down to the base and back.

“Oh fuck indeed Mr Mayor! I caught you out there didn’t I?! Now if Daisy can aim her gun at whoever she feels…Why can’t I?”

He could think of at least three reasons, but almost as soon as the argument entered his head, Maya would suck particularly hard, graze her teeth along his contoured cock, licking happily at each groove… and it would vanish just as quickly.

“…But Daisy doesn’t shoot like it’s going out of fashion, doll…” He managed to force out through gritted teeth. Maya had picked up the pace now and he was finding it hard to keep in control. 

_ She was doing this purposefully and he knew it _ .

Still that acknowledgement didn’t help him as she tried her damn hardest to make him come undone. KL-E-0 was ranting again, completely oblivious as the ghoul gripped into the arm rest of his chair with one hand and Maya’s hair with the other. Half holding her in place, guiding her to slow down as she worked him with such skill. 

He was at risk of exploding in seconds, right down her throat, if she kept up her fervour. She was too wild when he didn’t show this dominance and he knew how much she loved it. The searing pain on her scalp as he yanked her back, an instigation to her rather than a warning.

_ Hell, it was probably why she was being so aggressive with him while he was trying to play the good town leader. _

A low laugh came from deep within Maya’s chest, barely audible but the vibrations were enough to make him slam a fist down on the desk in frustration.

Everyone stopped at that moment. Maya froze mid motion, mouth still locked firmly around his cock and too scared to breathe in case the assaultron noticed. KL-E-0 simply paused, folding her mechanical arms and Hancock swore she’d be glaring at him if she could.

_ Everyone waiting for him to make a move to explain himself _ . 

The ghoul cleared his throat, finally able to think straight for a few seconds.

“You know what, sister. You’re right. I’ve had an…an epiphany, yeah that’s right. Goodneighbor is of the people, for the people right? You should be able to feel safe in your own home. Tell ya what. Just make sure you don’t shoot until they step foot in your store, and I’ll stop giving you a hard time about it alright?” Hancock held his breath anxiously, hoping this would satisfy her for now at the very least.

KL-E-0 stayed silent for several tense seconds, Maya gulped, the sensation of her tongue teasing at his flesh made Hancock let out a low growl.

“Hancock. Can I ask you something?”

Hancock stared at her expectantly, hand still holding Maya in place as if it were the only thing keeping his composure.

“You’re higher than a damn vertibird right now aren’t you? That’s why you’re all jumpy and weird.” KL-E-0 stated confidently with a shake of her head.

Hancock had to push Maya’s head down into his lap just to stifle the laugh that just erupted from her, he’d never been more thankful for her impressive lack of a gag reflex than right now as it prevented her from choking.

“You’re damn right I am, sister.” Hancock chuckled and wiped his face with his hand. “So if you don’t mind…” He gestured to the door.

KL-E-0 turned around in acknowledgement, muttering about how she’ll never understand organics, the weight of her body making every floorboard in the state house creak in protest as she departed.

Hancock pushed his chair back, still holding onto Maya’s mop of hair as she released his cock with a pop. He urged her towards him gently, helping her to her feet and onto his lap, his stiff shaft prodded the inside of her thigh as she adjusted to meet him, eventually settling snuggly in between her legs where she could grind her aching core against it.

“You’re dangerous Sunshine…” Hancock laughed, pulling her in for a deep kiss. “How about we take this upstairs and you show me what other surprises you got?”

“I’d love to…But haven’t you got more meetings?” Maya inquired, biting along his jaw happily and staring up at him with those doll-like Violet eyes. 

“I do, but after such a stressful morning. I think I’m gonna postpone them until tomorrow.”


End file.
